movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Zinions' Adventures of Jimmy and Jayna - Meet the Zinion
Narrator: What An Animal! Starring Stephen the Zinion. Jimmy and Zayna. Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy S1E01 Meet the Reaper, Skeletons in the Water ClosetGrim Adventures of Billy and Mandy S1E01 Meet the Reaper, Skeletons in the Water Closet https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NdTobIeBgAY&t=1s (Episode begins, Jimmy was watching Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Movie Spoof Travels and he laughs) (with joy) (Jayna came in and turns off the TV) Jimmy: Aw. But I like film spoof travels. They have lightsaber battles in them. Jayna: Can't stop watching it. Huh? Do something useful with me. Jimmy: Okay. What will it be? Jayna: You're gonna take me to see Jigglypuff. Jimmy: Jigglypuff? A Pokemon? Who sings everyone to sleep? And finds us sleeping? And draws things on us? Jayna: Yes. Your pet. Jimmy: Oh, okay. What does she want like? (They went to here) (to see her) Jayna: Looks like she's puffing up. Jimmy: And about to explode. Jayna: Don't be ridiculous. Jimmy: Like a steam train engine and tugboat? Jayna: Yes. Jimmy: Hello, Jigglypuff. (Jigglypuff holds her microphone and bows) Jimmy: Hey, Wanna see her did a trick? Jayna: With pleasure. Jimmy: Jiggly, Come here. Jigglypuff: Jigglypuff. (WHACK!) (smacks Jimmy) Jimmy: Good girl. (birds tweet around) Jayna: That was just a smack in the buns. Jimmy: That smarts. (Then lightning struck the floor and fire appeared to have someone appear) Jimmy: Yipes! Jayna: That's weird. It's fire from the under world. Jimmy: I don't remember seeing that. (Then a zinion appeared) Jayna: Whoa. That's a zinion. (Stephen looks at Jigglypuff) (and sees how cute she is) Jimmy: An easter bunny. (Jayna facepalm): Oh gees. Jigglypuff: Jigglypuff. (Stephen picks him up) (and pats Jigglypuff) Jimmy: Excuse me. Do I get treats? Stephen: No. Actually I'm here for this Pokemon. Jayna: Jigglypuff? Our Pokemon? Stephen: Yes. Jayna: And what are you going to take her for? Stephen: Listen. This is my job. I'm afraid it's curses for Jigglypuff. Jayna: What sort of curses? Stephen: Hey, Aren't you suppose to be scared of me? (Growls, But they didn't jump) Look at me. I'm a monster, But hate to be call that. Everyone's afraid of monsters, Like me. Jimmy: Nice surprise. You don't surprise us anymore. Stephen: What the heck? Aren't you paying attention? Jayna: Uh, no. Absolutely not. Jimmy: Hey, Nice sword. Let me try it out. Stephen: No. Careful with that. Jayna: What is it like? (Jimmy swings it) (when it is ignited) Jimmy: Whoa. Shinny blade. Jayna: A weapon. Not as clumsy or random as gun. Stephen: Give that back. Jimmy: And what is it like? (deactivates the sword) (Stephen grabs it): I have no time for this. Hand over the pokemon. Now. Jenny: And what are you going to do with Jigglypuff? Stephen: I said give me the Pokemon. Jayna: No. Stephen: No?! Why not? Jayna: I'll make you a deal. Let's play a game. You win and can have Jigglypuff. (Stephen snickers) Jimmy: And me too. Jayna: Or if you loose, We keep her. Jimmy: And me too. Stephen: Deal is a deal. Jimmy: Let's do this. (Stephen uses his sword to cut open a magic portal) (to an area they are traveling to) Stephen: Follow me. Jimmy: With pleasure. (They jumped in) (and teleported) (To a strange place) (they've never been) Stephen: Welcome to my favorite game. Limbo. Both: Cool. Stephen: How low can you go? (they think) (Stephen goes low under the pole): Your turn. (Jimmy obeys) (Jayna too she walked under the pole) (as well as Jigglypuff did) Stephen: What the...? Guess I'll have to lower it more. There. Now you try. (they try it and succeed, trying not to break their backs, mind you) (Jimmy goes low under the pole) (and succeeds, trying not to crack his spine) Stephen: Hmph! See if you can go low like this. (they watch) Jimmy: Gosh. I can't go low like that. Stephen: But I can. (a demonstration is made) Stephen: Any last words before you lose? (they all think) Jayna: Two words. Come here. (Stephen obeys) (Jigglypuff attacks Stephen) (by scratching and biting) Stephen: AH! Get her off me! Stop! Help! Uncle! Uncle! Get off! (Falls down) Oof! (ends up being hurt) Stephen: Dang. (fixes himself up) Jayna: You lose. Stephen: What? But-but-but... That's not fair. (jumps up and down, annoyed) Jimmy: And you're our friend forever and ever. Jayna: Told you so. Stephen: But I'm the Zinion, Monster of the Under World! Jigglypuff: Jigglypuff! Jayna: Not anymore. (Jigglypuff reacts) (Later that night) (in bed) Jimmy: See? Being a good buddy makes a lot of pals fun, right? (Only Stephen's body was in his bed when his head is screwed off) Jimmy: You know. I think we can have a pillow. Since we all can have a sleepover. And watch more film spoof travels. (WHACK) (Stephen's head is hurt) (Stephen's head was in Jayna's bed) (while being bumped) Stephen: Ow! Ow! Ah! I like you. Jayna: Why, so you do. Thanks. Stephen: Why me? Jayna: Because you're a great friend of us. (Scene ends) (and stops) THE END. That's all folks. (Credits plays) (and stops) Category:Episodes Category:What An Animal! Category:What An Animal! Episodes